1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a waterproof connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As a related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-5310 discloses an electrical connector 53 that includes a connector body 51 having a terminal-receiving cavity 50 formed therein, and a terminal 52 that may be inserted into the terminal-receiving cavity 50, as shown in FIG. 13 of the present application. The connector body 51 includes a lock nib 55 that extends from a rigid floor 54 in the terminal-receiving cavity 50. Further, a flexible beam 56 is formed in the opposite side of the rigid floor 54. The flexible beam 56 includes a protuberance or a terminal hold down bump 57, and the terminal hold down bump 57 extends toward the rigid floor 54 at a location substantially opposite to the lock nib 55. With this structure, when the terminal 52 rides up the lock nib 55 in assembling the electrical connector 53, a top surface 58 of the terminal 52 engages with the terminal hold down bump 57, the flexible beam 56 flexes upward to accommodate the movement of the terminal 52 between the lock nib 55 and the terminal hold down bump 57. After that, the elastic force of the flexible beam 56 applied to the top surface 58 of the terminal 52 again urges the terminal 52 against the rigid floor 54 and the terminal 52 is seated in the terminal-receiving cavity 50 of the connector body 51. At this time, the lock nib 55 engages with a rigid lock edge 59 of the terminal 52, thereby preventing the terminal 52 from being removed from the terminal-receiving cavity 50.